Dragon Ball Z P
by pegyfatfriend
Summary: This is my story on Dragon Ball Z P


Well hello its me Nichze and im here to tell you a story about my life and where it went from the begininng. If you havent heard of Dragon Ball Z then maybe this isnt a story for you….or is it…lol. After you done reading my book then you can go over and read my best friend Zuthix. Hes into pokemon stories with a little pinch of something else…but im not telling…tehe. Well im done talking….or am I. You know what JUST READ THE STORY!

It all starts on a planet called Earth. It was filled with normal people until the sayians came along.

A 100 years ago there was a planet that was filled with these sayians until they came along. Frieza and his brother Cooler. They destroyed the sayians, well at least most of they were killed. Only a few survived. They got away just in time before Frieza or Cooler could kill them. Most of the sayians went to Earth and the others went to different planets. Lynch was one the strongest sayians. On Earth he got married and had a kid named Nichze. When he was born he had the weakest power level that the doctors had seen .2. When he was growing up his dad had some very important business that he had to attend to. Nichzes father died when he was only 4 years old. Nichze wanted revenge for who ever killed his father. So for 5 years he waited till he was able to train with King Kai. It took Nichze 5 years to train with King Kai. But in those 5 years he grew stronger everyday. When he got back to Earth he had got there just in time because when he got there some guys were attacking the people of Earth.

At this time Nichze was still only a teenager but he was ready to fight. Before he went with King Kai he had made some friends along the way when he was growing up. Nichze was on his way to see who the guys were but on the way there he saw his friend Kay and asked him to come with him just in case he needed help. Just as they were about to fly an explosion happened and the bad guys destroyed the house in front of them. "Who are you" asked Nichze. One of the guys said im Raditzes and this is my partner Nappa. Leave this place before you get hurt Nichze said.

You, hurt me, I would like to see that laughed Raditze.

Raditze and Nappa flew down to Nichze and Kays level on the ground. Raditze vanished and the next thing Kay got hit and flew and hit a house that was behide them. Nichzes first reaction was to hit Raditze, but it caused him barly any damage. You little brat said Raditze. Then Raditze hit Nichze and he flew into the same house that Kay hit. Nichze got back up in pain and dashed at Raditze. At that point Raditze moved and hit Nichze right into the ground. Then Kay got up and dashed at Raditze but before Raditze had a chance to move Kay hit Raditze he flew back and scaped the ground sliding. After Raditze hit the ground Nichze got up and said this is my moment. He put his hands back and started saying KOMA-HOMA-HA and in that second a giant blue beam flew and as Raditze was trying to get away but was too late he got hit by the beam and hit the ground motionless. At this point Nappa was pissed. Your next Nappa said Nichze. Nappa stepped back and started screaming AHHHH as he was doing this he started gaining power by the second. Nichze and Kay were stunned at what power Nappa was gaining. AHHH yelled Nappa and then "wosh" it stopped. Nappa had gained enough power to beat both Nichze and Kay. Within that split second both Nichze and Kay were knocked back by Nappa. Nappa dashed over to Kay and picked him up then through him in the air. Nappa opened his mouth. ERASER CANNON yelled Nappa and then a beam shot from his mouth and hit Kay. Kay came down and hit the ground in silence. Then Nappa turned around and said your next brat. Then Nichze got pissed and stepped back and started gaining power. AHHH he screamed. Do you really think you can beat me kid. No, because im going to beat you yelled Nichze. In seconds they both flew at eachother and started fighting. With each blow they through a force of power could be felt. Nichze cought Nappa off guard and hit Nappa to the ground. Nichzes hands started glowing. Your mine screamed Nichze. Then in that second he yelled FULL POWER BLAST. He shot a bunch of energy blasts at Nappa which hit him and did some extreme damage. Nichze said this is your final warning. Take your friend and get out of here before I finsh you both for good. So Nappa picked up Raditze with the energy that he had left and went back to there ship that they came to Earth in. After they left Nichze ran over to Kay and said are you ok buddy. Yeah, im ok said Kay. Let's get you some sensu beans said Nichze. So they went and got some sensu beans and the matter of no time Nichze and Kay were feeling a lot better. Kay asked Nichze will they be back? They'll be back Kay, they'll be back.


End file.
